


Trust

by circlenowsquared (csquared225)



Series: Codas to Agents of SHIELD [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Pheels, mentions of Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/circlenowsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hasn’t forgiven Skye. But he forgave Clint a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to episode 5  
> Will be posting catch-up posts until the next episode on March 25, 2014.

Clint always sought him out right away once he was back from a mission, but not this time. Phil didn’t dwell on it at first, chalking it up to him being away on a mission of his own. But when he checked the logs, it indicated that Hawkeye was on leave.

 

It didn’t bode well. It was two full days later that his lover dropped down from the vents onto the couch as if nothing was wrong, swinging his legs and trying to look nonchalant. He failed. Phil simply set down his pen and looked at him. Waited. It didn’t take long.

 

“I heard about Skye,” the archer said quietly, and Phil closed his eyes. He knew that this was going to happen, had been dodgy and tried to avoid it, but they had to have this talk.  
  
“Yes. She consorted with our suspect and has been digging through our files about her parents. In the end, when she was alone with him she reverted to her usual behavior around us, defending SHIELD in a way I know she never would have done before, but…” He shook his head, and knew without looking that Clint was coming in closer. “It...it was like…” He couldn’t say it. He was a coward. He looked over at Clint, eyes begging him to say it for him.

“It reminded you of me bringing in Tasha,” Clint said bluntly, only his pained eyes giving away the old bruises that brought up. Phil didn’t even try to deny it and nodded, smiling a little sadly. Clint sighed, standing up and moving around the desk, planting himself in the familiar spot on Phil’s lap. “Phil, I’m sorry. Well, not sorry that me bringing in Tasha happened, but...that you had to remember something like that alone.”

 

Phil shook his head and automatically reached out to rub at the base of Clint’s neck, the back where the softer hairs grew. It was his favorite spot to be petted, a place he’d admitted to only letting Phil touch.

 

“I was okay. And you’re here now.” He smiled a little. “It’s hard to remember that sometimes, but it’s nice.” The archer shook his head.

 

“Of course I am. Back then… You forgave me,” Clint murmured, looking up at him almost shyly. “And I...no one had ever done that before. Given me a second chance. Not even Barney.” He buried his face back into Phil’s chest.

 

The agent smiled softly down at him.

 

“Of course I did. I trusted you...and it hurt when that trust was broke,” he admitted, and shushed Clint when he made a pained noise. “It did. But when you went through it, and she was trustworthy? It made that much easier to trust you again. And that trust has never wavered since then. Never,” he emphasized when Clint looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Alright, one second two weeks ago with Akela. But never anything else, I promise.”

 

“Not even when I caused you to--”

 

“We’ve discussed this, the helicarrier wasn’t your fault!”

 

“...Alright. Phil?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Thank you. For trusting me. It’s what made me fall in love with you even more. So quickly.” Clint smiled up at him, looking restored. Phil couldn’t help but cup his face and lean in for a soft kiss that turned longer than he had expected. He shifted in his chair and jerked his head over towards the couch.

 

“Come on. I’ve been working for six hours straight now, anyway. Time for a break.”

 

Clint pretended to be shocked, hopping nimbly off of his lap and pulling off the blanket from the back of the plushy sofa.

 

“Phil Coulson taking a break of his own accord? It’s like Tony Stark with humility!”

 

Phil groaned and shucked off his shoes, sliding under the afghan with Clint.

 

“Don’t even mention Stark right now if you want me to really relax.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes and cuddled up to Phil’s chest again.

 

“Please, he grew on you. He’s called you Phil to your face at least three times now.”

 

“Clint.”

 

“Shutting up.”

 

The hour nap they managed to squeeze in was one of their most satisfying to date.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
